Persona Silenced Arena
by exlted
Summary: Nicholas has lived nearly 7 years fighting for his life. January 1st 2013, he meets somebody who will change his life forever start of first arc, based loosely on P3, second arc based loosely on P4, third arc fully original first fanfic, if you stay with me it should get better.
1. It's you again

**a/n: This is my first fanfic blah blah etc etc I need no sympathy, thanks for reading and reviewing with constructive criticism. Oh and I don't own Persona, or any related atlus property, I only take responsibility for my OC's, in a "mostly" original universe built on Persona, there are characters taken from some other sources, most will be personae, I do not claim anything that is not fully original. Finally, characters from the games will not take major roles besides the one introduced here, and the one brought in next chapter (don't worry, it's not that much of a mystery), the rest will show up from time to time, but they are only in minor roles.**

* * *

_January 1, 2013, Dark Hour_

"PERSONA"

Somehow, that word brought me back. Back to a time where it was much simpler, I had a dream where I was pulled into a blue room where something in my heart was unlocked. I ended up talking to Margaret who taught me of my persona.

_two flashbacks alternating, 10 years ago and 8 years ago_

"A persona is a part of your soul, it is like a mask that strengthens and defends you, or a weapon that empowers you to strike down your enemies. There have been a multitude of ways to bring out your persona from your soul. From the natural method."

When I first summoned my persona it was a completely different experience from what I had seen with elizabeth had shown

At that, she summons a blue card in front of her then smashes it, a pixie appearing behind her.

It was a horrible moment when I knew I was going to die, I had tried before but I could not crush the gems, it was during the evil time and some shadows, large monsters that eat humans souls that are outside of their coffins.

"Or there is the primitive method of the Kirijo Evoker."

I instinctively knew that it was time for me to crush a gem when it was about to strike, when I did I felt such power surge through me.

At that, she pulls out a gun and shoots herself in the head with it, instead of the expected explosion and brains being blown out of her head there is a crash of shattering glass and the pixie appears again.

I felt such power that without meaning to, I psychoanalytically. There was so much power running through my veins I almost thought I would die.

"Now I am attempting a new method that I have recently developed, using spirit gems."

"Per-so-na!" At that a persona appeared behind me, I could not see it because of the mental drain I practically collapsed from the burden of holding two bodies in existence even if one is ethereal.

At that, she crushes a sapphire in her fist, I sense a power leaking out of it and in the power she summons her pixie again

I could see, in my mind's eye, my persona, a wolfish man kinda like Wolverine. I could not believe that this was the part of me that would show to protect me when I called on my soul.

"I could teach you any of the methods, but I feel that the third is the most powerful. I will give you a large portion of gems to summon with and train you to use them. When you run out, you will be offered a contract that will allow you to get more, if you refuse, your life will end within a year due to you losing your power, if you accept, you will have a hard year ahead of you, but what you learn will be very powerful in your life. That contract starts for a year, but if you spend that year in a way that fully fulfills the ideals of the contract then you will be offered a contract as a permanent member of our crew, a resident trainer with near godly power."

When it finished destroying it spoke, "I art thou, thou art I, I am Bigby Wolf, your power is strengthened in the fool."

_Present day_

It had been almost a year since I had last seen this time, it always followed me, wherever I went the dark hour would eventually follow. Along with it would come death, chaos, and my family moving again to get away. My parents knew nothing of this time, they just wanted a peaceful life, the cities we had moved from were almost fully decimated after we had left.

"Orpheus Telos, Destroy them"

This though, was a voice I had never heard before, I didn't know that this was anybody else's time but just mine, this was the first I had ever heard somebody not transmogrified into a coffin during this time. He didn't sound American, and who the hell was Orpheus, I had recognized all of my few Personae from american or european folk tales.

"Hello, I am Minato Arisato, would you mind telling me the date and where I am?" the boy, apparently named Minato requested.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas, and it is January first, 2013, and you are in Fallen Oak, Pennsylvania." I replied to the horribly cliche blue haired emo.

Awkward as it was, he spoke overly formally, english obviously his second language.

"...Oh …" Tentative and worried, seems to be he didn't expect that answer.

"What's wrong, didn't expect to be here? or are you supposed to be somewhere else?"

Even though I knew I was in a small town, rather far from anywhere else, I asked the question anyway, It would be difficult for an 17 maybe 18 year old foreigner to have gotten here without a car, or parents, neither of which I saw, of course, if he was here with parents, he should know where he is…

"I, I just, expected to be in Japan."

"How could you expect to be in Japan, you are on the east coast of the United States, frankly these two places are almost a world apart."

"Would you believe me if I said I was in a spiritual realm, being a barrier between Erebus and Nyx, stopping the end of the world, I was just recently released from that duty for whatever reason I am here for."

I just stared at him dumbfounded, this must be some sort of prank, but how is he in the Evil Time, obviously he has a persona if not more, but what is this about keeping Erebus from Nyx.

"I don't know who you are, or why you are pranking me, but who are you really and how are you in the Evil Time without being in your coffin?"

Snickering at my questions he simply responds "I could ask the same of you, but I trust you are who you say you are, and I have a persona, as you do, and no, this is not a prank."

After saying that, he turns around and lifts the back of his shirt, there were cuts, burns, patches that looked torn by wind, permeated with ice, and scarred by lightning.

Staring at him dumbfounded, I responded, "so, you have been in a lot of battles recently.."

Quickly cutting me off he laughed outright, and warned, "More Shadows, on your 6."

He had left his almost overly formal demeanor, pulling a gun out of it's holster on his hip, aiming it at the side of his head, and before I could stop him, he shot. But where an explosion, blood, and brains should be, there was simply the sound of shattering glass, I just then remembered Margarette teaching me of personae and remembered the evoker, right after that, he called out to Thanatos and destroyed the shadows completely and wholly.

"You summoned your persona at all yet?"

"Yes, but not using an evoker, I was told of them but never was given one to use."

As I replied, more came up to us, I summoned a sapphire in my open palm, crushed it, from inside came a power that when I called one of my personae, they would materialise in the field of spiritual pressure rushing from the gem. I knew there were other ways, but this way took the least sp drain from me, the sapphire, I summoned from the stash given to me by the lady in blue, Margaret. She had said that by the time this stash was gone, I should have a contract with the velvet room, whatever that was, and would be able to get new ones, stronger ones to support stronger personae. But, I summoned my current "soulmate" I could only hold one personae in my soul, but I was told I would eventually be able to hold more by margaret. my current soulmate was Quetzalcoatl, currently not my most powerful I held in my soul, but the most powerful that could be summoned through these small spiritual gems.

"Quetzalcoatl, come forth, Strike them down with magarula"

Being level 45, I only say that because there have been 44 times that I have felt a huge surge of power that strengthened me, and I am a huge video game nerd so I could not resist the urge to call them levels, I have quite a bit of power, and out in this general area, that is not in a shadow nest, I can one hit almost anything with those mid level skills. With this being the first day ever seeing the evil time in this town, I had not found the nest yet.

"What figure was that?"

"That was the feathered serpent from aztec creation stories, who is Orpheus?"

"He is a minstrel who went to tartarus to bring back his beloved Eurydice, long story short, he failed, and tore himself up over it for the rest of his life, that was not that long."

"Wow, thats harsh"

"Yeah, how does your summoning with gems work?"

"The gems hold a field of spiritual pressure that when crushed is released, when I summon my personae, they form in that field, this way, the only time I need to pull from my sp, is when the spell or personae requires more sp than can be provided by the gem's field"

"Wow, that's a very powerful tool, how did you learn to make them, or were they given to you?

"The girl in blue gave them to me, she said that once I ran out, it will be time for me to get a contract to be able to get more, as well as be able to start to use my full potential."

Minato, smiling as if he knew what I was talking about, "When you get your contract, say hello to Elizabeth for me"

Elizabeth, who is Elizabeth, the girl in blue is Margaret… I will have to ask him about that later, if I can.

"I will, if I can, I don't know if I will meet this Elizabeth you speak of"

"If I understand what you are talking about, then you probably will. Especially since you're of the fool arcana"

How did he know that… I do sense great power from him, almost enough to think his story is not a crazy prank. But something feels wrong about him, like he should not be here, or he should not be in the body he is in.

_January 2, 2013, early morning_

"Well" I stall awkwardly as the evil time disappears, "That was interesting, do you have a place to stay, it appears that you are rather, confused and need a place to stay."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I have a few billion yen, by the way, do you have any way for me to convert some of my pocket cash to dollars in this town?"

"Yes we do, but the bank is currently closed, do you have a place to stay this night? If you don't, I can offer you my guest room for the time being, my family they sent me here because I am 'bad luck' everywhere we have went, has been ravaged with the terrible scourge of the shadows, they don't know that but I believe it is me who draws the shadows to me when we move, and after we leave the towns are practically destroyed because I can no longer protect it. Now they sent me away and I have some 5 empty rooms in the house I am staying in, it wouldn't be a problem if you stayed with me, you could pay rent especially with that 'billions of yen' you have."

"That I could, have you seen any other persona users?"

"Until you, I was the only one I had ever found, I took it on as my responsibility to kill all the shadows I saw, but now, with you here, we should be able to exterminate the from this town quite easily."

Minato, while shaking his head, "If only it were that easy, the shadows nests are infinite in shadows they have, and even if you did exterminate them, what would you do, leave? They would only come back chasing you, no, we must find the underlying source of them."

"It seems you have experience with them, by the way, what do you call the evil time?"

"Evil time? heh, I hadn't heard that one before, to me it's the dark hour."  
"Hmm, works better, mine is much more juvenile than that."

"That may be because Mitsuru Kirijo was the one who named it."

"Kirijo, like the Kirijo group?"

"Yep, she runs it now, she was the technical leader of the shadow elimination squad I was in back in Japan, SEES."

"I see, so you coming or not?"

"Fine, fine. But I cook breakfast!"

"Huh? Fine, fine, whatever. I don't really cook much anyway." I really don't. Most of the time I cook with a microwave or eating out all the time. Somehow I have not gained any weight even though I am hardly active at all.

"Really?" An almost confused expression on his face, did he really cook every meal, or did he just almost always have home cooking. Another pondry for the future, I think I will stash that one under extremely important.

"Yeah, I'm not very good. I've burned water before."

"Wow." For once! It wasn't me ending a conversation awkwardly! I almost can't think of a time that it has been somebody else ending the conversation that way before.

Minato seems to be a very interesting person, I will have to see if I can get some more information out of him about his past and the dark hour, but overall, it looks like this will be an interesting year.

* * *

**a/n: Character bio (so far):**

**Nicholas (unknown)**

**Level 45**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 150**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: unknown**

**Now lives at the "Nicholas dorm" cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful.**

**That is all, for now.**

**I plan on bi-weekly updates, expect an absolute minimum of bi-monthly.**

**true personae are the most powerful personae that a person can ever summon with the depth of their souls or maximum depth of sp.**

**there will be minor crossovers throughout the series.**


	2. I believe we have met before

**a/n: welcome to the second chapter, I hope you like it, r/r and as with last time, please give constructive criticism, other than that, I don't have much to say before this story, other than some new OCs this chapter**

* * *

_January 2nd, 2013: Morning_

Breakfast was amazing, I had one of the best omelettes I had ever had in my life, not only that, but I also had not had a warm breakfast since the beginning of this school year.

"What are your plans for going to school, as by your appearance, you are a senior like me, but if you just got here, then you probably will have problems going into school midway through."

"Yes, yes I am, but my arcana changed after I went and became the Great Seal, I am now a universe arcana and because of that, I have all the knowledge of the universe whenever I want it, I won't have problems. I can easily get some falsified documentation to get into your school."

"How will you do that? Get a school record that is."

"Oh, there is Mitsuru, she will give me my old transcripts and is old enough to get me in as a transfer student now."

"Ok, you need a phone to call?"

"Yeah, I probably do."

"You can borrow mine."

"I'll put it on speaker, you might as well be there as well to talk to her to let her know I am safe, and she might want to help you out a bit for helping me."

"Umm, okay."

Is it just me, or does that seem a little strange? Just how close were they anyway? Minato dialing the phone, it picked up on the first ring.

"Who dares dial my personal number." A voice I assumed was Mitsuru.

"It is I, Minato."

"Don't you dare be joking with me, Minato has been dead for 4 years."

"Well it looks like your information is wrong, because I am right here, in America."

"How did you get to America, not to say I believe you, but if you were Minato, how would you get to america?"

"After 4 years spent separating Erebus and Nyx after we fought on the top of Tartarus to remove the dark hour, besides, have you been keeping up with the incidents in the States?"

"I think I believe you are on being Minato, and yes, we have been keeping track of them, they seem to be following the path of a single boy."

"Me." I finally spoke up, "Nicholas Fryne."

"Wait, how exactly, Minato, did you find him?"

"Well, he found me, last night, during the dark hour, and we fought and talked till the morning broke, I am staying at his house, that reminds me quite a lot like the SEES dorm."

"Well then, I wish you good luck, and I will be over there in about a week, along with a minor team of support persona users to help you guys out."

"A week? Thats rather quick for a CEO of a major company." That was me, not quite knowing just how commanding Mitsuru could be when she wanted to be.

"Yes, a week, I expect decent accommodations for the time I will spend there, please do not worry too much as I will take care of all expenses for my room when I get there."

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, Mitsy, could you provide me with some high school transcripts so I can finish out my senior year this year?"

"Of course I can, though won't it be difficult to catch up the entire first semester?"

"It won't be hard at all, I do have all of the information of the universe locked in my arcana now."

"Okay, so I take it you spent those 4 years learning?" Mitsuru responded questioningly.

"Oh, you will understand what I mean when you get here."

"Goodbye." I said.

"Farewell." Mitsuru said drily.

"See you." Minato added.

"Well...that was interesting."

Interesting?! What an understatement… Not only did I talk to one of the owners of one of the largest companies in the world, I also learned I will be having her as a house guest, and that I need suitable arrangements for her room. How am I supposed to afford that, even though she will pay me back, I can't afford it in the first place."

"School starts on the tenth, so Mitsuru should be able to get everything worked out by then."

"Yeah, she probably will have it done by tomorrow though." Minato, a slightly bemused tone and expression, I guessed that was just me knowing nothing again. I wish I would stop having this feeling of déjà vu all the time though.

"What does Mitsuru consider suitable for her room?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, just have her room be on a different floor than ours, and leave the decoration to me, remember I have billions of yen." I still need to remember to ask him about that, I know I found lots of money when running through the nests but billions? Either this guy had more power and time fighting that I could even imagine, or his family left him a huge inheritance.

_January 3rd, 2013: Midday_

Today I walked around town with Minato, who seemingly had the power to be able to sense persona users, he pointed out some 3 or 4 today while we talked. My school was a private school, somehow Mitsuru ha in one day done what I would have considered impossible. Since we talked she had gotten my house approved to be a school dorm. This way we can get students in who are persona users as this is what she did with SEES. There was one catch, she had to run the SEES club (which she started here as well) and had to stay at the dorm for the year. Her plan immediately once she got here was to search to find more persona users in the dorm population of students using Minatos power to sense them.

_January 9th, 2013: Morning_

Those last few days have gone by quickly, training with Minato almost 24/7, I have learned so much recently and have "leveled up" so much, I just don't know how well I will be able to fight shadows this next night when we have a full team of five, four on the squad and one sending general support over persona powered comms. The dark hour is named the dark hour partially due to no electronics working without being modified in some way to draw power from a person's SP.

"It looks like Mitsuru and her posse are here." Minato really lost all of his formality around me, even stooping to using slang words now.

"Are the rooms ready?" I frustratingly asked, because it became a dorm, lost the right to live in the master bedroom in this place, that went to the dorm supervisor, Mitsuru.

"Yes, yes they are, I am almost amazed that Mitsuru was able to get all of this to work out in only a week. Almost."

Mitsuru walked in along with two other people, I assumed were the 'agents' she was bringing. She was as beautiful as Minato raved throughout the last week.

The two agents were a different story, both seniors in high school, one was a girl, one was a guy, although I wasn't sure to whether they were human or not, because of what Minato had told me of Aigis (a mechanical maiden who was in Minato's first adventure), their hands looked normal but they may just not have guns in their fingers, if they did, they are probably new models. The girl had a round almost pudgy face with long brown hair that almost curled up on itself at the end, and the boy I can only say he had almost a cliche anime villain look, kinda strange for one of the agents being put under my command, between Minato and Mitsuru they had decided that I needed to be the leader of the squad so as to be able to train myself and choose who will go with me when fighting, Mitsuru wanted to make Minato the leader again, but Minato pushed for me to lead since he know how much it helped him train being the leader.

"Hello Nicholas-san," Minato had warned me of her almost forced formality around everybody she was not intimate with. "Hello Minato, I trust this last week has gone well?"

"It certainly has, your room has been prepared, as well as rooms for your two companions there." That was me, a slight hint of indignant awe in my voice. "I only wish your plan did not involve me turning my house into a private dorm for my high school."

"I understand, but it is far cheaper to use what we have access to already then it would be if we had to start from nothing, also thank you for allowing me to use your house as our main base of operation for our new SEES or nSEES operation, as you can see, I brought these two agents, they high schoolers so as to be nonchalant living here, but still highly trained persona users, their current directive is to help you train to a level where you are comparable to them."

"Are they fools?"

"Fools? Is that supposed to be an insult?" The boy questioned threateningly

"Yes, Are you fools?

"No, we are not." that was the boy it almost felt as if slime traveled down my back when he spoke, definitely a cliché villain.

"Okay, I will take it then, that I am already more powerful than them."

"Why would you guess that?" The girl, voice a sweet as honey, what anime cliché is she, I can't think of any but she seems so familiar...

"Because I am a fool, just like Minato, and we have been training rather severely this last week."

Finally Mitsuru speaks up, "If that is what you mean by fool, then no, neither of them are fools, and I was aware of your...condition...before we started, are you trying to tell me that you have grown significantly stronger than you were one week ago just because of out of dark hour training?"

"Yes, not stronger with my personae, but definitely stronger."

"Personae? Don't you mean persona?" The boy, a bit of disgust in his tone. What does he have against me?

"Yes personae, some people can hold or summon more than one persona, before you are two who can, Minato and Nicholas." Mitsuru having a bit of disinterest, probably at the conversation overall.

"Can you Mitsuru-sensei?" The boy, almost hopeful.

"No, I am neither a fool, nor a wild card."

"If you want to be technical, I am not a fool anymore either, I am now of the universe arcana."

"Before we do anything else today, what are your names?"

"I am Akari Yuri." Almost struggling to say the name in that order, she practically said Yakari Yuri.

"I am Yuu Marate." No problems speaking in that order, but still disgust dripping off his voice.

"It is nice to meet you, I hope that you have a decent time working with us this year."

"Thank you, I hope so too."

"Eh, whatever you say, fool."

January 9th, 2013: evening: day summary.

I didn't speak much for the rest of the day, we showed the new members to their rooms, and trained for the rest of the day. We were working mostly on my weapon technique, I was learning to use throwing spears today, my persona allowed me to be able to form spears in my hand out of ice with fire, lightning or wind on the tip allowing it to do much more than just freezing damage. That day was a long day that felt almost like it was sliding by almost as slowly as they used to before I met Minato. As I guessed before, this is going to be a very, very interesting year.

* * *

**a/n: thank you for reading this, I feel this could have been a little longer thanks for reading through, got those two new OCs in there at the end. but just barely. anyways ON TO nSEES BIOS:**

**Nicholas Fryne**

**Level 65**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house that has been turned into a private dorm, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae, senior in high school**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 151**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: universe**

**Now lives at the nSEES dorm, cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful. Formerly fool arcana, arcana changed during stint in great seal, senior in high school,**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Level 99**

**Persona: Artemisia (true persona)**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Controller of new SEES, CEO of Kirijo Group, highly influential, runs the new SEES dorm.**

**Akari Yuri**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems safe otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Yuu Marate**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems dangerous otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Not much is known about these strange new members of nSEES, also there will be many many more OCs throughout the rest of this. I hope you are enjoying and once again please read and review, constructive criticism only please.**


	3. Punching Shadows

**a/n: Glad you are reading this, of course this is the third chapter of Persona Silenced Arena and as usual I ask you to read and review with constructive criticism. there may or may not be a new oc coming your way in this chapter. Eventual pairings will be Minato x Mitsuru & MC x OC. There is some action in this chapter finally, but mostly just introduction to school along with allusions to persona 3.**

* * *

_January 10th, 2013: Morning_

First day of school, too bad winter break is over, I could totally wait to go back to school, but alas, it is not to be, the boring tedium of school life, the revolving door that almost allows you to get out on weekends but just pulls you back in, a life spent frustrated lasting 13 years then it starts on your own dime. Overall, I didn't have it that bad, I am going to a private school with a 2 strike system so there are no students in open rebellion against teachers during the day. The school was named "Fallen Oak Private", a very unimaginative name only broken by its even less imaginatively named dean, John Brown (A Bible name and a color!). The first day of a semester always starts with a mind numbing speech by him that takes you down to a point where you almost want to kill yourself, then it is finished, but somehow you don't really recover that day with the boring class introductions and brand new rumors just starting to fly around. Pretty much, the first day of either semester is horrible. Yesterday I found out how Mitsuru was able to gain as much power here as she did as quickly as she did, she bought the school, because of this she also has a speech this semester so that should be interesting at least.

"And that, is why you should brush your teeth every day." The end of the dean's speech was merciful. Besides, wasn't he talking about the reason to do your best every day in school at the beginning?

"Welcome to the new semester. I, being the new owner of this school, decided to introduce myself and give a short speech." The chorus groaned in an almost musical fashion.

"Now I know, I was a student myself just 4 years ago, speeches can be boring, but I pride myself on being able to give *somewhat* interesting speeches." Another bit of input from the audience, obviously they had heard this before, and of course they have, the dean said it before every speech he gave.

"All I wanted to say is that you can't change the past, nor the future, all you can do is change today and today will influence the future for you. No matter what you think is forced upon you, today is your choice on how you live it, your choices are yours, take responsibility for making them and you will go far." After that, whispers shot through the auditorium, that was one of the shortest speeches ever given at the beginning of a semester and it said more than the dean's entire half hour speech.

_January 10th, 2013: after school_

"Mitsuru, that speech was almost as eloquent as your speech at the beginning of the year when you were Gekkoukan student president."

"Well, it wouldn't be as eloquent because as I'd only spent the half hour beforehand deciding on it. I learned that spending that much time on writing a speech is not truly needed unless you need to talk about something in particular."

"That is probably true…" Silence ensued with that comment from me…why am I so amazing at ending conversations?

The rest of that day went mostly without interest, except that my room was the only other room on the ground floor other than Mitsuru's. Finding it strange I asked and Mitsuru's only response was that I owned the building and I got to live in that room because I owned the building, though it was mostly because I gave up my room to her.

_January 11, 2013: After School_

"Tonight, we will go out during the dark hour and search for more persona users." We were in a room that Mitsuru had outfitted to be able to be our command center, as she was our technical commander, she was giving the briefing for tonights message.

"I have tried since I started being able to use my persona and have never found anybody…" Apathy had set in for me after about 3 years of searching for somebody else.

"Well, maybe now that there are four of us, we will be able to actually find people." Mitsuru retorting, obviously not agreeing with my apathetic ideas over this situation.

"Well, we did find new members almost every month for SEES when I was around." Minato as always stopping an argument before one started between me and Mitsuru. She and I had fought almost continuously since she had gotten here.

"When we go out, if you find anybody, just protect them. Anybody you see outside of a coffin is a Persona user, whether they have summoned theirs or not they have some sort of power. Now go, Nicholas you take the north west, Minato the north east, Akari south east and Yuu south west.

The idea of this search left an ever widening pit in my stomach, I felt a deathly presence around me but I could not see anybody. I had long since learned how to channel my powers of persona into electronics to be able to run them in the dark hour, so I took a lamp and an electric scooter from the garage, and with people, mainly Akari and Yuu staring at me, I turned on the light and took off. Near the end of my search I faintly heard somebody crying, heading towards the sound I felt like I was heading into a trap but I had no idea why I thought that. I knew I probably should follow my instincts but I couldn't abandon this chance to save somebody that needs it.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Wondering why I would ask a question of such an obvious trap, I waited for an answer.

"Is that a person? Are you Human? Please please, if you can hear me, I need help." Still curious at why a trap would respond, I decide it is not a trap and continue, once again wondering why I have decided that this is not a trap I slow down and summon a gem into my hand, ready to crush it I continue forward.

"I am almost there, can you tell me what you are seeing right now?" It seems like my last question calmed the trap down a bit, so I asked another one.

"Well, everything is green and there is blood everywhere…" the voice, now that I am close enough to tell, sounded feminine, but the trailing off scared me.

"Is anything else there? Like a big black blob trying to eat your face?"

"No, not trying to eat my face, but coming closer towards me…"

"I am almost there…" I gotta get there faster, silently casting a sukukaja, the only support skill I have other than media, increasing my speed greatly, almost to the point where my walking speed was as fast as my running speed before. Appearing to get there in time I crush the gem and summon Quetzalcoatl.

"Rip it to shreds with garula." Saying that without even looking, my soulmate attacks and destroys the shadow, that was just destroyed before I got there.

"Akari? What are you doing here…" The only other person but me in that alley was her… "Was it you crying?"

"Crying, I didn't hear crying, I heard Yuu calling for help… I came because of that." Strange, I hadn't heard Yuu at all, Something fishy is going on. Almost Immediately after that Minato ran in.

"What are you doing here, this is on the east side of town?" Akari almost threateningly questioned Minato, I say almost because Minato just shrugged off the threat due to him being as powerful as he is.

"I heard Mitsuru calling for help, I thought it was strange that she was out of the house but in my minds ear I developed over that year she was calling for help while telling me her location." Almost stranger, now three people coming to the same alley with different reasons for being there. Once again we were surprised when Yuu showed up.

"What are you doing here Yuu? What did you hear to bring you here?" Minato, as passive as usual, although maybe you could not actually put the term passive on him, maybe assertive is correct.

"I got orders from Mitsuru in person to come here, since all three of you were on your way here she assumed there was somebody here, but now I see there isn't. So why did you guys come here?" Professional, like a soldier, what happened to this guy when he was younger…

"I heard somebody crying here… or so I thought."

"I heard you calling for help here Yuu…" Akari, somewhat tentative.

"I heard Mitsuru calling me to go here…" Minato, rather confident in his answer.

"Well that is strange…" Yuu, once again seeming to ponder the meaning of life.

Suddenly A screech came from above us and a large shadow held two people who looked like students came diving down to crash into us, we scattered into a battle position and were ready to attack when it threw the people away from it and Minato ran off to save them, looking to have casted a sukukaja on himself with his speed.

"Take care of the shadow, I will get the students." Minato yelled as he sped off.

"Well this is great, our only real powerhouse running off to play hero…" Yuu, not having seen my power yet, complaining.

Summoning and crushing another gem Quetzalcoatl once again projects from my soul.

"Rip him to shreds with Garudyne." I know I need to conserve SP and any -dyne spell will crush through the gem's SP storage to take from my own undeveloped one but I still have a fairly deep soul.

The shadow fell down, and it felt like we were supposed to do something here, but nothing happened, I could feel it severely damaged, I don't know how, but at best I could say it was a gut feeling.

"Garudyne?! And where did that persona come from, he didn't use an evoker nor did a card project from him." That was Yuu, definitely surprised at my show of force, "Akari, get a scan out while we attack."

Scanning, what is scanning?

"Come forth, Izanagi! Strike him down with Fatal End!" Well, I guess I am looking up Izanagi on wikipedia tomorrow when we get back.

The attack that looked like it was a slash type attack felt as if it did moderate damage and caused the shadow great pain.

Screeching out, the giant shadow throws down something similar to a Mazionga, good thing that I have a skill that absorbs Zio skills, otherwise that would have hurt quite a bit.

"His weaknesses are wind and pierce, he is strong against strike and slash. Thank you Akari, I had guessed the weakness to wind.

"Thats not good, I don't have a skill it is weak against, good thing you have wind skills to back us up here.

"Quetzalcoatl, come forth with Garula." I don't feel well enough to do another garudyne…

The shadow falls down again and immediately Yuu and Akari attack.

"Zionga." Yuu, apparently has an electric personality.

"Agilao." That explains some of the fiery passion I have seen from Akari.

The shadow, stands up but before he could do anything I attacked.

"Garudyne, finish him." Now I feel stronger but I still decide to crush two, my last two, what a coincidence.

As soon as the shadow died Minato strolled into the alley clapping, behind him were two cowering persona users. I only knew they were persona users because of that gut feeling I get, I can just tell when something is slightly off about a person, and a person being able to summon a persona would probably be a good reason to be a little off.

"That was quite a show, I am glad to see that you have as much power as you did, I didn't want you to know but I was watching you, I would have come in and taken him down if things went south. That last attack had double your normal SP come out of the gem, was that more a more powerful gem or did you crush two."

"I crushed two, and a little ironically they were my last two."

"How is that ironic?" Yuu for once seeming very interested. "Can't you just get more?"

"No, well kind of…"

"What he means to say, is that he can't right now, but he will be able to soon, with these two in tow, I think it is time for us to head back anyway.

There was not much conversation as we walked back, I felt exhausted and I was just getting more and more tired. As soon as we got back into the dorm, I blacked out. When I came to, in front of me was a creepy man with a long pointy nose and bloodshot eyes. A character of nightmares. Beside him was Margarette in her normal blue, but the room was no longer an elevator, it was now a large studio…

_Same day, ?_

"Welcome back, Nicholas, we have been waiting for you. It appears you have met your destiny slightly before you were ready to take it… If you wish to take this destiny and accept our services, please sign here, but if you don't you will still take this destiny without your powers, as it has already met you, I would suggest that you sign here."

All the contract had in it was "I choose this destiny as my own, I accept my actions as my own."

I had no idea what was going through my head, I felt SP dead while feeling so alive. I might just…

While I fainted I heard "Well, this is a first, I guess we will have to get him up now." The voice sounded feminine…

* * *

**a/n well, it looks like Nicholas will have some more problems, he nearly drained himself of SP, good news is that time is not passing for him right now for the next two weeks.**

**Bios -**

**Nicholas Fryne**

**Level 65**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house that has been turned into a private dorm, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae, senior in high school**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 151**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: universe**

**Now lives at the nSEES dorm, cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful. Formerly fool arcana, arcana changed during stint in great seal, senior in high school,**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Level 99**

**Persona: Artemisia (true persona)**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Controller of new SEES, CEO of Kirijo Group, highly influential, runs the new SEES dorm.**

**Akari Yuri**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems safe otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Yuu Marate**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: Izanagi (true persona)**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems dangerous otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Not much is known about these strange new members of nSEES, also there will be many many more OCs throughout the rest of this. I hope you are enjoying and once again please read and review, constructive criticism only please.**


	4. Rebuilding Chaos

**a/n: Please excuse any disregard for any reviews as I write 2 to 3 chapters ahead so to give my betas time to read through. Okay, now that's out of the way I would just like to say that the end of the last chapter was a little abrupt because I could not quite find a good way to end it, so I made a rather cheesy device to end the chapter and start this one interestingly. Thank you for reading and please r/r constructively.**

_January 13, 2013_

Why was this happening to me? Why was I so exhausted and where am I now?

"Welcome, young one." A booming voice, coming from all directions "I summoned you to teach you some more of your limitations. As you found today, exhausting your SP will cause exhaustion and will cause you to faint. This is normal for all users of personae, as exhausting your SP is equivalent of nearly fully draining your soul, now we have put safeguards into your bodies that do not allow this but, you hit those and nearly pushed past the limits of your soul. But you, you have an extremely weak SP reserve, this is because of your reliance on the spiritual gems you use to summon your personae, but whenever you "overdraw" your gem field, it then pulls directly from your soul, with your weakened SP reserve this can be detrimental."

Wait what? I am tired and this is a massive info dump, why now, of all times…

"But now that I have finished educating you, time marches on in the Velvet room, I should release your mind back, Margaret has been quite worried about you. You interest me, human. Interest me some more and I may be able to help you more."

And with that enigmatic comment, I fainted, and woke up in the Velvet room, or so I thought it was the Velvet room.

"Oh, you are awake Nicholas, it certainly was rude to interrupt Igor when he was talking by fainting that way, of course you did fully exhaust your available SP without realising it so..."

"I am glad you have awakened, now let me start again as you probably do not remember what I was saying…" Well I did, but I might as well get a refresher… "This, is the Velvet Room, we currently have 4 active guests, so it is a bit chaotic in here right now."

After he said that, I looked around the room, and realized it looked more like a talent agency building than an elevator like it did the first time I was in here. Also the chair I was in looked like a velvet wolf, near me I could see a lyre, a bench and something I could not quite make out, hmm.

"You have been brought here and been offered VIP treatment by my master, but for that to be available, you must sign this contract, you are truly a special one, as your contract is directly with Philemon instead of through another deity."

Philemon, who the hell is that? Could it be the person speaking to me after I passed out? More questions to file away in the soon to be patented "Nicholas Mind Sorting System."

"Now, since I have told you all I can without you signing this, here is your contract, and remember, whether you accept its conditions or not, you are already on the path that this will help you greatly on, without it you will most assuredly die on this journey."

With a wave of his hand, a contract and pen appeared on the table in front of me, the contract opened and all the terms were. "I accept my choices as my own, I accept responsibility for this destiny allotted to me, I accept responsibility for the control of the power given to me." With such simple terms, why wouldn't I sign. In fanciful calligraphy, which I was being taught in school, Nicholas Fryne, well that is my name, so why wouldn't I sign it that way?

"Your life will have some very interesting moments, it will have some terrible moments, you will be a normal teenager, with an extremely abnormal secret and ability, your life will fly by, and yet you will experience every moment with all your senses more vividly than you ever could think. I wish you well on your journeys." Journeys, Minato only speaks of one, maybe if Igor let it slip then if I pass this one, there must be more ahead… more to add to my mental filing cabinet of doom.

"Nicholas, I shall now pass off my responsibilities to Margarette, she shall lead you around to let you learn of the perks of being a VIP, for one of the first times in history, we have more than one VIP guest in the Velvet Room, so the rooms that you can access are marked with your crest, the wolf, and the ones you can only access with permission of the other VIP are marked with a lute, now while you will have the ability to access all these rooms by yourself in time, you are still too weak to be allowed to enter some of them without guidance."

"Well then, shall we go?" requested the golden-eyed, platinum blonde, female who apparently also loved the color blue, Margarette. Well, maybe she did not like the color blue, but it is just the uniform color of the room that requires her to only wear blue.

"We shall, please give the abridged version of the tour, as what the guy who spoke to me while I was passed out said worried me, about how time is passing in the real world as time passes here, if that is true, I would not want to worry the guys too much." Now, that is partially true, but the actual reason was that all this blue was getting to me, I could not stand it anymore, blue is not my color.

"I take it that blue is not your color, I have been watching you and you appear to often have distaste for the color blue, if this is true, then you will be glad to know that your VIP rooms are not blue, neither is your personal room in here, if you wanted to your room is yours, you will have the ability to change it how you want." I have a room in the Velvet room? And Margarette can read minds… wow, my filing cabinet of doom is really getting a workout today.

"Your room here will be directly connected to your room in the main world, they are not the same, but there will be a door connecting them. The door will be visible to others, but they will not be able to open it without your express permission, and even more-so, they will not be able to go any farther into the Velvet room unless they are wildcards. This way, you can keep more private things away in your room. Since we have been talking about it, we might as well go in." as she says that, a door opens in the wall, inside is a colorless room with all that is needed to be considered a room. When I say colorless, it isn't clear, but it is just truly colorless. It is really scary just to know exactly what something that is colorlessness is.

"If you wish for the look of the room to change, just think how you want it to look. Or, if you want to change it in a more tangible manner, there is a direct terminal in the closet to change it, the terminal does allow you to change almost anything about your room, the color, size, shape, design, anything. But, wait till later to mess with that, this room interfaces directly with the real world, and as such, runs at the same rate. since the room to the Velvet Room is open, it syncs the entire place, but that takes quite a bit of energy to do." At that, she closes the door and opens another one that goes into a hallway.

"In here are all of your VIP rooms, this hallway is a part of your room, and as such can be controlled by the terminal. As you requested, I will keep this brief. The rooms closest, the first 4 are already accessible at your current level. They are the Forge, a room where you can forge your personae into weapons, armor, and accessories, as with all things, when you start you will not have all the skills you have available in your soul. The second room, is your armory, as the name says, you can store your weapons, armors, and accessories, but not only that, it will also allow you to fuse them with personae, you will understand what I mean at a later time. The third room you have access to, is a realm that is directly connected with your soul, this way you can contact your personae, and also allow you to delve within yourself to root out darkness, this room can save you, and can cause you much grief, many VIPs never step foot in there. Finally, there is the Link Room, that room allows you to increase your friendships, which are a major part of your strength. I will tell you more as you can access more, now I will cause you to sleep and wake up where your body currently is. I would give you this key, but you do not need it to be able to access the Velvet Room. The next time you come here, will be of your own accord. I will be waiting." I will come of my own accord, well that seems easy, it is just through my room, I probably should make it back here and fix the room to how I like it.

"I will see you later Margarette." After that, I fell asleep, but it wasn't sleeping, I immediately woke up, in the hospital. Looking around I saw Akari and Minato in the room, and I think there was Mitsuru next to the door, but I am probably wrong about that.

_January 17, 2013_

"The prodigal son awakes from his journey, how was it?" Minato, sounding as if he was talking with experience, he probably had the same thing happen to him when he awakened to his wild card.

"It was okay, I learned a lot, but still came out with more questions than I walked in with."

"That is normal, Igor likes to remain cryptic."

"Igor, who the hell is Igor?" Akari, I was wondering when she would pop into this conversation. "And what is this journey you were talking about, you were in a coma for nearly a week." A week!, that was no-where near a week, did I really just sleep that much on either side, or is time really that different…

"Oh, I am sorry, I should not have been talking about such a thing around one such as you, who knows nothing, and needs to know nothing of the Wild Cards abilities."

"I don't need to know? Why don't I need to know, there are things here that I will find out about, whether from you, or some other way." Akari seems like she does not care at all about me.

"Oh you will try, but you will not be able to see what you would need to get in. Nicholas, why did a new door come into your room, that others could see but none of us could open?"

"It is a long story. I hope you can understand if I don't explain it to you. I will show you soon enough."

"Well, that feels like a cop-out answer, but you will show me, I know you will."

"Don't worry, I will. Besides, you wouldn't accept my answer even if I told you."

"Well, we should see if I can get checked out of here, if you would kindly get the doctors attention that I am awake."

I got checked out and we went back to the dorm, the conversation was mostly small talk from then on, so I didn't really think it that necessary to remember all of it. Interesting things only started happening when we got back to the dorm…

"You have some explaining to do on what happened to you Fryne, you too Arisato." Only Mitsuru calls people by their last names here, and she called Minato by his last name, she must be mad about something then…

"What's up Mitsy, nothing has happened to me, unless you want to know what happened to me when I fainted at the start of my first adventure." Yes Minato, that is probably is exactly what she wants to talk about…

"We have to talk about your coma, both you and Fryne." I could swear that the temperature dropped nearly 3 degrees when she started talking there, I guess she isn't called the "Ice Queen" for nothing…

"Okay, when shall we start the meeting?" I was hoping I would have time to change the room so that I don't have to show them the room as being colorless. "I was hoping for a bit of downtime." That got a bit of a laugh out of almost everybody, not Mitsuru though…

"You have been out for nearly a week, you have gotten plenty of downtime…

"Fine, fine, just don't ask about the door in my room."

"I wasn't planning to…"

"Okay, okay, to the meeting room." And I charged off to the command room.

The meeting started off normally, then it went to a point where I had to either start making things up, or tell them of the velvet room, I wasn't sure what to do in this situation as I had never felt I had to keep something so secret, in the end, I just followed Minatos lead on this problem.

"During that time I was in a coma, I was pulled into, what could only be considered another world, the Velvet room." Minato started off almost immediately after the question "In there, I was able to fuse new personae and buy ones that I had previously gotten. You know every time I would space out in the corner of the Tartarus lobby, I was going into the Velvet Room, there was also a door in the alleyway at Paulownia Mall. You could not see them because of the fact that you are not wild cards."

"So is that the door in Nicholas' room?" Mitsuru, going against what she said was said and asking questions about the door in my room.

"Kind of, I have slightly more connection to the Velvet room than Minato, I have been granted VIP status in the Velvet Room, the door in my room, links directly to my room in the Velvet Room, you cannot open it due to it being my door and only openable by people that I give permission to. The room allows me access to the Velvet Room as well as access to the parts of my VIP suite that allow me to strengthen my abilities in other ways."

"Can we go and see? I think it would be interesting to know what it looks like." Akari finally speaking up, I wouldn't mind, if I had the chance to be able to go in and change how it looked…

Crash! your link with the Fool arcana has increased, you shall be blessed when fusing persona and weapons of this arcana whoa, I did not expect that

Huh, what? Where did that come from? I AM NOT CRAZY, I DO NOT HAVE SPOOKY VOICES IN MY HEAD!

"Sorry, not today, I have some important things to do, and I have spent enough time in the Velvet Room today, or this week."

The rest of the day went by without interest except for when I went to this cafe and met somebody. After we talked, the social link of the Hierophant ranked up… this is going to get a little annoying if those spooky voices pop up almost every time I hang out with friends.

**a/n: Sorry for the information dump, the majority of the introduction is gone, and I have started the social links, the early part of this arc will be a little fast on story, time, and social links. I will not spend the time mapping out all of them, just the ones I find to be fun. Someday I might write outtakes chapters that include the social links I cut, I will keep up the social link rank in Nicholas's bio and will mention all rank ups when not held in context. Nicholas is different and will gain abilities never seen before. In the end, I just hope that you enjoy reading this, and please please Review, it helps give a person reasons to write. On to the bios!**

**Bios -**

**Nicholas Fryne**

**Level 65**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house that has been turned into a private dorm, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae, senior in high school, VIP in the Velvet Room**

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: SEES: 1**

**Hierophant: Cafe Couple: 1**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 151**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: universe**

**Now lives at the nSEES dorm, cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful. Formerly fool arcana, arcana changed during stint in great seal, senior in high school,**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Level 99**

**Persona: Artemisia (true persona)**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Controller of new SEES, CEO of Kirijo Group, highly influential, runs the new SEES dorm.**

**Akari Yuri**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems safe otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Yuu Marate**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: Izanagi (true persona)**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems dangerous otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Again, it will start slow and I am sorry, I could not think of a better way to give the lore without having it be as slow as it is.**


	5. An unknown deity

**a/n I hope you enjoy and r/r, if you could spend the minute or two it takes to review, it really helps me write, it helps me push through the writers block because it makes me feel as if somebody is actually paying attention to my work.**

_January 18 2013_

I am so glad it is friday, I have not felt this tired in what feels like forever. With the mixture of explaining so many things to people, working on finding people in the dark hour, and passing out… multiple times, I don't know if I have ever had this long of a week since I first entered the dark hour and was not able to summon my persona and was always running from the monsters. I almost want to fake being sick, I learned that skill very well quite early, I had not had to practice in quite a while because I would just call mom to call me in sick if I felt this way. Now I had to convince Mitsuru, I hoped it would be possible to do so…

Knock, Knock "Get up, it is time for school Fryne, You will be late at this rate" Mitsuru, about the time I expected her to be pounding down the door

"I am sick, I don't think I will be able to go to school today." Adding some slight coughs and forcing my voice to be hoarse to see if she would just agree and let me stay.

"Well then I will have to check you out then to make sure you are not just faking, I know you are a senior but you still need to be in school, especially since you only have five days in a school week." I was also pretty sure that would happen, okay powers work, summon minor Agi throughout my body, get a bit of tear production going with Garu, and finally chills with Bufu, a perfect way to fake being sick. Sometimes I love being a super-powered human, it really helps out on those days you just don't want to do something.

"You know I can sense your minor SP usage from this close to you, the SP mask of the door does nothing to cover that…" Crap, I forgot Mitsuru had a persona that could sense these things, looks like I will not be able to be sick and not go to school today, and with Minato's heavy healing spells, I probably will never be sick enough to stay home… Sometimes I hate being a super-powered human around other super-powered humans… Talk about first world problems…

School was frustrating today, being as tired as I was, almost everything annoyed me. The only thing of actual importance today was during lunch everybody who I had grown a "social link" with, a friendship that is supported with power in persona and helps me grow in my spirit. It was strange seeing everybody in lunch, normally I will just see Minato or one of my friends at lunch… Besides that, the only other part that was of any importance at all was answering a question in history class. I don't know why that was important, but it felt like it was something important only because I felt smarter after that.

After school I hung out with the guy at the cafe again, once again I felt a social link form with him, he has some problems but he does seem to be changing a bit. He was originally going there just to see the girls, but today he said that he was going there to hope to see me now.

_Same Day: Dark Hour_

While I was out, they had found the shadow nest and had gone exploring a little bit, they had figured out that it was similar to all the other ones I had ever seen and had changing floor patterns every night, not only that but it also had a much higher strength and seemed to be stronger in the spells they were casting in attacking us. This was good for me and Minato but bad for everybody else because we were stronger. The others we were training to work together, Minato and I could go in just dual teaming, but we would only go in without others if we knew it was too dangerous to bring some others along with us. The group of us finishing the last of the shadows on the first floor, Mitsuru called us back, she said Minato and I could go back in and go past the first floor if we were not going to bring anybody else with us, due to it being too dangerous for anybody else to go past the first floor due to exhaustion.

Minato and I decided to go all the way to the 5th floor, based on both of our experiences we knew that there was going to be a much stronger monster or set of monsters there that would be difficult for us to fight, while we did this, Mitsuru went with the newer members exploring the floors we had already gone through so that they were more able to fight the shadows we had left behind. From our training we did with the weaker ones on the first floor, I had learned that Minato was rather similar to me in the fact that he was like me in doing things such as using mostly a single persona, although his were much much more powerful than mine were, such as Messiah, or Thanatos, but he still just had a few personas he "mained" The two members that Minato had saved, the girl was named Jacqueline Harp, she prefered to be called Jackie and her persona was very physical and she was a master swordswoman, the boy was her brother, Carter Harp, he was almost a direct opposite of his sister being almost solely a mage, he used most types of magic even only having a single persona which amazed me, I had to use multiple personae to be able to even touch more than one element.

As soon as Minato and I made it to the 5th floor, we were contacted by Mitsuru, she told us to activate the teleporter on this floor so we can get some backup from her and Yuu to fight it. We walked towards the teleporter but we heard the sound of rustling chains and we knew we could not involve anybody else, I was too weak but Minato could more than make up for my weakness.

"We must engage him without help, you need the training, and I need to talk to him, if I am right, he will not remember me because I have not been around or talked to him in any way recently. So are you with me?"

"Of course Minato, we can do this."

We were paying attention, but gaining advantage over the reaper is quite a difficult thing to do. so it was just a normal start to the fight, We ended up getting the first strikes out though because we were ready to fight him.

"Orpheus Crescendo, hit him with Grdyne." Grydyne, what the hell is Grydyne.

The Reaper suddenly flipped up, hit the ceiling at immense speed then flipped again and hit the ground at a faster speed… So Grydyne must be gravitational… Interesting…

I threw out a gem and summoned Quetzalcoatl, "Hit him with everything, Garudyne." I was hoping that would be somewhat effective against an enemy this strong.

Reaper seemingly unaffected, but he fell down… Minato and I rushed in and attacked severely, I probably would not have done much damage, but Minato had given me a pretty nice sword, it was sharp enough that I had accidentally sunk it into the wall once, and seemingly strong enough that its edge would never dull…

Reaper screaming out in agony threw out some purple balls that flew into the air, and started falling down, as soon as minato saw this he threw himself over me and summoned a persona of his who did the same thing… apparently this attack would kill me if he had not done that because he looked in great pain when he got up…

"Nicholas, step back… I am going to finish this right here, right now… the Reaper WILL recognize me after this attack… I could beat him without it, but not without risking you too much…"

At that, he summoned two cards and crushed both of them. "Armageddon, Nicholas I really would suggest going to a null fire persona and running as far as you can, RIGHT NOW."

I did as he suggested and I wanted to see that attack, but when I attempted to turn around, I heard a voice in my head telling me not to… I recognized it as one of my personae, Surt, a demon, he just happened to be the null fire persona I was using.

I felt a great heat wash over me, then I only felt nothing, absolute nothing… no wind, no sound, everything seemed dead… then I realized that I was in great pain… How hadn't I realized that, I felt as if I was going to die…

"Don't worry, you will be just fine… " I heard the gunshot of him summoning a persona, "Salvation." Immediately I felt a wave of comfort wash over me, no pain, nothing at all, just comfort, like I was in my bed and just sitting there in complete comfort.

"There, that should fix anything, I have tested it and it will truly fix any affliction, to do so it does take a lot out of me, but I have learned to drain my SP into items to be able to restore my SP from those items."

Walking up to the Reaper, Minato pulls a bloody button off of his cloak and throws it to me, "you will want this someday, keep it close." Then to the Reaper, "I am here to take you up on that offer you gave to me some time ago, I now feel that I am strong enough to be able to take your place in defending these dungeons and pushing along those who would wish to journey into them. I trust you remember me now based on my skills in fighting. as well as my persona abilities." I find that quite amazing that he is able to face adversity like that, I don't know if I could.

"Yes, I do remember you, I remembered you when you first stepped into this place. I just wanted to be sure that you were still as strong as you once were, you seem to be even stronger with your abilities over even more than the base elements. I will honor the deal I offered, the largest problem that there could be is that after one year from today, unless you are able to pass off the position to somebody of equal or greater strength, then you will become a deity."

"I understand, I believe I will gain the abilities to protect and strengthen my friends best this way, and besides, I will gain powers as soon as I gain the mantle that can help me out."

"Then I grant this curse on you, your fate has been sealed to forever walk these halls as I have never seen any stronger than you, you can leave but it is not a permanent situation when you do leave as soon as you think that you plan on leaving for good, you will be transported back here. I thank you for taking my mantle." And he stopped floating, his guns disappeared, his eyes stopped being yellow, and his bandages that wrapped everything disappeared from him. I was so mesmerized by these events, that when I looked at Minato there was a huge change. In his hands he held the reapers guns, all his exposed skin was covered with the bandages, and his eyes, had turned a deathly silver, and I could feel power crashing off him in waves.

"I accept this mantle and vow to protect the secrets of the dark realms, I will withhold and protect the prisoners and leaders who control these times a places. I vow to strengthen and to empower the adventurers with their powers to delve into the dungeons. I am the new Reaper. I accept this mantle from Charon."

"And I gladly give it." What just happened… I look back at Minato and he looks as if he is an attendant from the Velvet Room… Today almost couldn't get stranger, especially because once the dark hour is over the day is too.

"Nicholas, you cannot tell anybody of what you saw today. I am now the most powerful being in this realm, nothing can touch me unless I allow them, I can control the tower, I hold power of sorts over every occupant here. I could not allow help besides you just because they could not know, you are special as well so you can know this."

"I am special, in what way? is it just that I am also a wild card, or is it something else?"

"It is something else, if it was just that you were a wild card then there would be many others who could be in your position, but not even I could take your place this time, you are the most powerful of the wildcards, powerful enough to even be accepted by the gods as a godling, you are like me and together we can protect our friends from any calamity that could ever befall them. You are one of the most powerful wildcards ever held, I hold another one of them, I hold the universe, the power to do the impossible, I have learned to control the universe arcana and have made it my own. You will make your contribution in another way, you will make history among the Velvet Room. But I cannot say any more." Being something like he was now he probably had some restrictions on what he can or cannot say just like those in the velvet room."

"Ok." I know that feels small, but there really was not much else that I really could say. "How are you going to hide yourself in plain sight? Even I can feel the power flowing off of you in waves…"

"That will be a non-issue. I can cover that up fully. this will come with one downside though, I will not really be able to go with you whenever you explore Tartarus. I will be forced to watch you and fight if you take too long on a single floor."

"I understand, we should get going now."

"Ok, lets go."

We walked to the teleporter and had just placed our hands on it to activate it when we both fell unconscious and landed on the teleporter to be teleported onto the main floor. Neither of us would believe what we saw.

**a/n: and that is that, I wanted to make this story a little interesting, I will be cutting out a majority of battles so sorry if that is your thing, but I do not feel I could write them well, also I am taking Minato away from the team almost completely, he is still a part of it, but he will not be in the majority of the battles, at least for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing it helps, anyways, ONWARDS TO THE BIOS.**

**Bios -**

**Nicholas Fryne**

**Level 80**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**B Wolf**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house that has been turned into a private dorm, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae, senior in high school, VIP in the Velvet Room**

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: SEES: 1**

**Hierophant: Cafe Couple: 1**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 152**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: universe**

**Now lives at the nSEES dorm, cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful. Formerly fool arcana, arcana changed during stint in great seal, senior in high school, now holds the position of Reaper in Tartarus**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Level 99**

**Persona: Artemisia (true persona)**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Controller of new SEES, CEO of Kirijo Group, highly influential, runs the new SEES dorm.**

**Akari Yuri**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems safe otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Yuu Marate**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: Izanagi (true persona)**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems dangerous otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Again, it will start slow and I am sorry, I could not think of a better way to give the lore without having it be as slow as it is.**

**Harp Siblings**

**Level 20**

**Persona**

**Jacqueline: Paul Bunyan**

**Carter: Daniel Boone**

**Arcana:**

**Jacqueline: Chariot**

**Carter: Magician**

**Interesting persona users, very powerful, saved by Minato from a large shadow, rather strong fighters together, weakened when apart.**


	6. Lost and Found

**a/n: Chapter 6 already, I did not quite expect to be there yet. Yes I will try to run cannon as a base, but I will of course, as it is OC, expand upon cannon whenever it is necessary I will be introducing a new way to add onto my story this chapter, tell me how it works. Anyways, on to the story**

_January 19 2013: ?_

"Minato do you know where we are?" We were in a dark room, similar to the velvet room but it was almost black, I could not tell anything that was going on around me. "It feels powerful like the Velvet room, but it still feels wrong…"

"I have no idea where we are, I agree that it feels similar to the velvet room, but almost more powerful.."

"You are in the God's Plain, I have summoned you here to teach you of your jobs over the next year, Minato being the Reaper is not solely your task, as Nicholas was with you when you were given the mantle of upholding the Reaper, you hold a portion of the power the Minato would have gained, you hold the power of creation, you can create things with the power of Tartarus, you can also create things in tartarus, tartarus is your canvas, you and Minato can control it." That was a strange voice at first, then a person walked into our sight, he sounded similar to the person who talked to me when I was unconscious in the Velvet Room. He had a blue butterfly over half of his face.

"Why has he gained this power, this would not have happened to a normal person."

"As you know, he is anything but normal, He is a VIP in the Velvet Room, and the reason he gained that power was because he already held a similar power in his soul." I already held a power of creation in my soul? Maybe that is why I have access to a forge in my room.

"I see, so why have we been called into the God's Plain? I know that I was supposed to bring Nicholas here when he was much stronger, is there something we need now?"

"Yes, yes there is, Minato, I need to give you this." He gave him a pocket watch, I wonder what that is… "And Nicholas needs training in his abilities, so he does not cause destruction with them, such a thing could permanently harm him." Permanently harm me… That does not sound good.

"Now Nicholas, you must listen very carefully, if you do not learn these simple principles, you will fail at any of your more difficult constructs, first you must always keep patience in your heart, second you must always hold your persona you are creating with in your soul, and finally you must always hold the power of your social links in your mind, if any of those slip, it may destroy what you are creating, or worse…" Or worse? Just how much worse could it get?

"Or worse, do I want to know?" I really want to know, but the only question is can he tell me…

"You could lose your soul into the object you are creating, or it might just steal more of you than you want to let into it, it may take everything you love from you. All of these things are perfectly possible. Although until you hold this power wholly, you will need people with you to hold you back on the more powerful things that you may choose to create at this time, there will always be objects that you will never ever be able to make without help from others. I only pray that you will not lose yourself." That is much more than I had ever expected, although it was something that I asked upon myself.

"I understand, just who would I recruit to help me in those situations?"

"Well Minato, or the residents of the Velvet Room, or if you feel like it, or if you are making it for somebody else, another one of your friends, they do have access to your vip areas with your permission."

"I understand, is there more training? Or was this just to lecture me?"

"Oh, there will be actual training, but not from me, if I was going to train you, I would meet you in your forge, there is another that will train you, Hephaestus, the god of blacksmithing.

The training was long and arduous, at least now I know how to forge a perfect sword from a fresh pole of metal, I also know how to infuse them with the magicks that I can muster, I only call them that due to having gained some from Hephaestus that I can only use in infusing weapons or armor that I may make. I felt much stronger and my mind ached from the new knowledge that I had gained and I had gotten a lot more courageous near the fires of hell, they were literally the fires of hell being used to heat our fires. In the end, I had rebuilt my favorite sword to be stronger, and had infused it with one of Minatos weaker skills, as I cannot actually forge the weapon and use my power to infuse it as well. How many weapons will I create, not only was I trained, I also was strengthened by gaining hephaestus as a persona. When we got back, we were in the lobby and absolutely no time had passed. Everybody was around, worried that we were unconscious on the first floor. As soon as I had fully awoken, I realised that I was stuck under Minato.

"Minato, get off me you oaf, it isn't nap time anymore." He was quite heavy…

"I don't feel like it, you're quite comfortable…"

"If you won't get off, I will make you, Hephaestus, lend me your strength." I threw, literally threw Minato off of my back, I guess that nobody expected that because everybody backed up in surprise

"Nicholas, where did you get such strength?" Jackie Harp, looking at me questioningly, she knew I was strong but being able to throw minato off of myself entirely, that would be another story…

"I did not know you had Hephaestus as a Persona. Why would you not use his strength in battle before now?" Mitsuru, always has decent questions.

"Well, I did not have him as a persona before now, I gained some of that strength by the reforging of my sword in the fires of hell while Minato and I were in the God's Plain, while we were there I also gained Hephaestus as a Persona."

"You were in the God's Plain? When? How did you not have it before you teleported when you were facing death? Why were you facing death without us? WHY?"

"Silence Carter, those questions, those of which we can answer we will, those of us we can't you will have to deal with us not answering…" Thanks Minato, I did not know how I was going to deal with all of those questions…

"He does bring up some good points though Minato, What were you guys doing fighting the Reaper without some more people backing you up? I was worried about you when I sensed death in the room with you but I could no longer contact you, it was as if you had closed off your mind to me."

"I cannot tell you why we were fighting the Reaper without you guys as backup, I also cannot tell you why I cannot explore Tartarus with you guys again, neither can I tell you why I need to take about a week off of school, but all of these things are true, and if you do not let me take the week, then I will force you to. I can tell you that in the God's Plain to train Nicholas in some skills that only gods could train him in, I can tell you that Nicholas gained Hephaestus as a Persona while we were training under him, I can tell you that Minato and I gained an immense amount of strength from fighting the Reaper, and I can tell you that I am glad that you were not up there with us because I ended up having to use 'that fusion skill' and after I did that I had to use Salvation on Nicholas, I am glad that none of you were there because anybody but Nicholas who even had a null fire Persona equipped was still almost dead after I used the attack, nobody Mitsuru, not even you could have survived that.".

"I see, it was still very strange, you have always had a team with you when fighting Him."

"Yes, but I am much stronger now, I could finish this without Nicholas, this time, but this time it is his burden to bear. I have bore my burden, I protected the earth for 4 years, now it is somebody else's turn."

"That sounds rather unlike you Minato, has something happened to you that this is how you think now, or are you tired of losing things that are close to you?"

"I am just tired, I have gone through a lot more than any boy should have to before they are out of high school, I have taken more beating that any of you could dish out on me in a lifetime, I have endured so much that I have a right to be done. I also have other responsibilities that keep me from being able to delve with you, I will still go to high school, and I will still live in the dorm, but I will not delve into the tower with you, and I will not train with you."

"I agree, I just wish you could tell me what it was that caused this change in you. I have learned that I just have to accept this from you, you have your time off."

"Thank you, I also ask that you do not ask Nicholas either, he will not be able to tell you either."

"We will not, I accept your needs for privacy…"

I will have to remember to thank Minato for that later. I have no idea how I would deal with questions if anybody ever asked about it. I have no idea how I would talk about that… We went back to the dorm and went to sleep.

January 20, 2013

While Minato was slightly abnormal yesterday, even compared to how he was immediately after we had fought the Reaper, he had disappeared whilst we were up in the Gods Plain, maybe some deity had something to say to the new keeper of tartarus. While I was talking to Hephaestus, he did say some weird things about how he was glad that there would finally be a hero inducted who created things, would Minato be inducted as a hero? So many questions, and yet I still have school today… Even though I am this tired, I will not be able to fake a sick day, probably ever again. Oh I can't wait to see Minato again, from what I heard, he had left early this morning to go somewhere. I don't have much else to talk about right now, maybe something will happen later.

Nicholas - January 20 2013

I wrote a journal entry today, I had not done that for quite a while, at least since two moves ago, I only do so to keep my thoughts in order, It is not really to chronicle events, though might do so occasionally. Today was not very interesting, I hung out with the Harp siblings, and there was a social link rank up, I might also chronicle those in journals, it would be good to remember what happened to bring my friendships together. I saw Minato once, but I didn't get to talk to him. I also went into the Velvet Room and fused a Persona. I will be planning on forging my first weapon when I can bring Minato to help me I know it probably will not be needed, but I want him as a safety net to pull me back, just in case…

Tonight, we didn't go to Tartarus, I just went out and wandered during the dark hour, nothing was out of the ordinary. Today was a rather boring day. Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting...

_January 21 2013_

Today looks to be a bit more interesting, being field commander, I can request to go to Tartarus, I plan on going today and taking on the boss on the fifth floor, also today before that, I have changed my mind and will just ask margarete to help me while forging my first weapon. I was planning on insisting on having Minato help me, but with how little I saw of him yesterday, I don't think that he will be available for quite a while. I hope to train the Harp siblings to fight in a style that will work well in the group I will run, I will attempt not to leave people behind, but if they do not work well with me, then I will not choose them to fight with me very often, Mitsy (I feel safe calling her that here, anywhere else… I am afraid) works well as a field leader once we get more members, I can run a mainsail team with her training the other members that are not being trained that day. As always, I don't feel like going to school, with all that is going on elsewhere, school seems somewhat… Inconsequential.

Nicholas - January 21 2013

School was rather normal today, hearing some random piece of gossip whilst walking to school, answering a question in one class or another, talking to friends at lunch, hanging out with some friend or another after school, gaining a rank on a social link, so on and so forth. The interesting thing was when I went to the Velvet Room and asked Margaret to help me with forging so I do not lose myself, we went into the forge and I did end up making a rather powerful weapon compared to what I was wielding previously. It was a bit scary, because I did put a bit of my soul into the work to imbue it with Garu and Agi, I put a bit more that I physically could at my strength and Margaret had to pull me back. The most interesting thing was that I got a social link of the World Arcana, nobody expected that, not even her… After that the team and I went off to Tartarus, something happened that I didn't quite expect, but I should have…

"Guys, you should get out of there, I sense death!" Akari Yuri telepathically said, the Reaper, this should be fun, maybe I can toy with Minato, either that or I will be fighting for my life whilst running while keeping him at bay…

"Nicholas, why are you not running? I know you have fought this guy before, but the only reason that you had won was because Minato was with you…" Mitsuru yelling back at me as she was hurriedly looking for any exit.

"I can at least hold it off while you guys get out, then I will go. I know I can't take it, but I can survive a few attacks with my null Personae." I could not hold the fear from my voice

"I know you feel that way, but if you stay and fight, we all stay and fight, we will not leave you behind…" Carter holding position next to me

"If he is staying, so am I…" Jackie also holding position right in next to me

"I can't leave my charges behind, I will stay too." Mitsuru filling out the team supporting me.

"With you guys here, it weakens me more, not necessarily you Mitsuru, but I have to push myself more to protect you guys, just go." Still attempting to hold the fear out of my voice, the Reaper, or Minato walked into our vision.

"We will not run, if you stand your ground, we will stand ours…" Carter, god bless his soul he is a saint, I just wish he didn't pull himself into this, I knew him before this and he was one of my best friends, when he learned about this though… things changed.

"Okay, guys the strategy is that we will spread our attacks to find a weakness, if we can find a weakness then we will exploit it as much as possible to keep him down. When it is down we will strike as viciously as we can, if we do not exploit weaknesses, we will surely fail."

"Yes sir!" Carter, not only was he my friend, he was also amazing at taking orders whenever it was appropriate.

"We will try to let the first strike in if possible, also pair up, we are stronger in pairs then separately."

The only thing running through my head when we ran to engage with Minato was a silent prayer that he would not kill us, he would go easy on us when so that we don't have any true losses.

**a/n:be sure to review, tell me whether you like the Journal entries, if so, I may continue them, if not I may still, it depends on my mood when writing, Thank you for reading just seeing the view counts tick up causes me to want to write. Onwards to Character Bios**

**Bios -**

**Nicholas Fryne**

**Level 89**

**Personae:**

**unknown (true persona)**

**Quetzalcoatl**

**B Wolf**

**Various Others, will be mentioned when pertinent**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Lives alone in a dorm like house that has been turned into a private dorm, does not cook well, has spoken to margaret who gave him spirit gems, will be getting a velvet room contract "soon", uses soul gems to summon personae, senior in high school, VIP in the Velvet Room, holds a portion of the Reaper inside of him, trained by Hephaestus in the forging of weapons, Field leader of SEES**

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: SEES: 1**

**Hierophant: Cafe Couple: 1**

**Minato Arisato**

**Level 152**

**Personae:**

**all 200 from persona 3**

**Orpheus Crescendo (does not use as it drains too much sp per summon) (true persona)**

**Arcana: universe**

**Now lives at the nSEES dorm, cooks breakfast, spent 4 years in the great seal. insanely powerful. Formerly fool arcana, arcana changed during stint in great seal, senior in highschool, now holds the position of Reaper in Tartarus, personality changed greatly once he gained the position of the Reaper**

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Level 99**

**Persona: Artemisia (true persona)**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Controller of new SEES, CEO of Kirijo Group, highly influential, runs the new SEES dorm**

**Akari Yuri**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: ?**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems safe otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru, current 'Support' persona user of the group**

**Yuu Marate**

**Level: ?**

**Persona: Izanagi (true persona)**

**Arcana: ?**

**Seems dangerous otherwise completely unknown, "agent" of Mitsuru**

**Again, it will start slow and I am sorry, I could not think of a better way to give the lore without having it be as slow as it is.**

**Harp Siblings**

**Level 27**

**Persona**

**Jacqueline: Paul Bunyan**

**Carter: Daniel Boone**

**Arcana:**

**Jacqueline: Chariot**

**Carter: Magician**

**Interesting persona users, very powerful, saved by Minato from a large shadow, rather strong fighters together, weakened when apart.**


End file.
